Rebuilding
by history-writer86
Summary: The New Directions finally understand what Kurt's been going through. After winning Regional's, they use the opportunity to reunite with Kurt and to officially meet Blaine. Prologue to "The Judgment of Prom".


**A/N: This is the prologue to "The Judgment of Prom." This story has been nagging at me for ages now. It's about how the New Directions officially meet Blaine and how they respond to his and Kurt's relationship. But it's more than that. It's about how the New Directions feel about how the dealt with Kurt's bullying and his homosexuality. This is a really, really deep oneshot, probably one of the deepest I've written. And I really like it. These themes of friendship and support continue in my story "The Judgment of Prom." If you liked this, go check it out now. That's all I'll write here for now. Enjoy! **

_**The New Directions finally understand what Kurt's been going through. After winning Regional's, they use the opportunity to reunite with Kurt and to officially meet Blaine. Prologue to "The Judgment of Prom". **_

_If I owned Glee, we'd already be in season 3…with Blaine…_

**Rebuilding**

"Hey Mom, Burt, I need to ask you something," Finn began, catching Kurt's eye momentarily, "Can I have a party this Saturday?"

"Who's coming?"

"The New Directions."

"Why here?"

"Well, actually, we kinda just wanted to hang out, ya know, with _all _of us," Finn straightened, beaming. Kurt just stared at his stepbrother for a moment, his brain whirling, "It's not for Regional's or anything. Just to hang out…maybe if it's nice enough we could lit up the grill…?"

"Hmm. I don't see anything wrong with that, as long as it's only your club."

"Actually, we thought it'd be cool to invite Blaine, too," Kurt's head snapped up.

"What are you planning?"

"Why would I be planning something? We just thought it'd be cool for all of us to hang out, especially considering that Rachel didn't invite you to her party a few weeks back," Burt coughed at Finn's words, eyeing the boys before continuing his breakfast.

"And we have the biggest house, now, to fit everybody," Finn finished.

"No, seriously, Finn. You guys should be celebrating your Regional's win, not hanging out with your competition."

"We never saw you as competition, Kurt."

"That's a lie. We can't even talk about anything anymore because our different glee clubs always come up. Besides, hanging out this weekend would just be depressing. It'd remind me of what I don't have."

"Now, Kurt, that isn't fair," Carole began, "Your friends want to spend time with you. And you have so much in your life, remember?" Kurt looked over at his stepmom, who was smiling lightly.

"Fine. I'll tell Blaine, although I highly doubt he'll have the time for it. And we have a date planned," Kurt finished off his toast, "I'm off to school. See ya tonight!"

"Alright, man," Finn smiled as he left the kitchen.

"We never told them they could have the party…," Burt said, his head whipping back and forth.

"I think he was asking Kurt more than us, honey."

"But…but…"

"The grill, Burt, Finn got you with the grill. That was your yes."

* * *

"You heard, right?" Mercedes was waiting for Rachel outside of Spanish, just at the beginning of the day.

"About the party? Of course I did. Kurt texted me the moment he got to Dalton. He thinks something's up."

"Oh, hell to the no. You didn't tell him anything, right?"

"No, Mercedes. Why does no one trust me with their secrets?"

"Were you not there last year when you told Finn about Quinn and Puck?"

"Oh, right. Well, as a matter of fact, I did not tell Kurt about our deep seated desire to question/threaten/warn Blaine about what will happen to him if he hurts Kurt at all…or that we want to scope him out and find his weaker points…and his chemistry with Kurt...," Rachel blurted out.

"You've been waiting to get that out all morning, haven't ya?"

"Yes! It was so, so hard to not tell him."

"I knew there was a reason why he didn't text me this morning…"

"I know, I know. I spill secrets," Rachel and Mercedes arrived to the choir room, where the rest of the club was talking, laughing. Puck glanced their way when he really saw Mercedes expression.

"Rachel! You didn't tell Kurt, did you?"

"Why does everything think that I'd interfere with such a crucial plan?"

"No, no, she didn't. But he did text her, which means he knows something's up. You didn't let anything slip, right, Finn?

"Nope. I just asked, like you told me to."

"Alright, alright," Quinn sat up in her seat, "We know how much we don't want to mess this up, but why the drama and secrecy? Why can't we just tell Kurt that we want to officially meet his boyfriend?"

"He doesn't actually know that you guys know," Mercedes blurted

"How the hell doesn't he realize that? It was obvious with their duet at Regional's!" Puck said, frustrated, "Besides, doesn't he remember how much we gossip around here?"

"I – I don't think he does," Rachel said softly, "I mean, he's changed. Yeah, he's safer, probably happier, but the way things work at Dalton are so different from here. You saw how the Warbler's perform…they finally started dancing at Regional's. The energy there is so different."

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Mr. Schue walked in.

"We're just talking about the party were having this weekend with Kurt and Blaine," Tina responded. Mr. Schue stared at his club for a few seconds, before pulling up a stool, indicating that Rachel and Mercedes should sit down.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Mr. Schue asked softly. The group refused to look at their teacher, or even at each other. After a few minutes of this, Mr. Schue spoke again.

"You aren't trying to get Kurt to come back, are you?" At these words, Mr. Schue made eye contact with Mercedes and Finn.

"No! Why would you -," Mercedes attempted lamely.

"I want to support him," Brittany said, startling everybody, "I hate not seeing him in the halls, with his bright clothes that always made me need to wear sunglasses, but now he's happy. I want to share that with him."

"I think we've all been searching, Mr. Schue, with everything that happened to Kurt last semester. Now, he's been moving forward and we've been missing it," Finn elaborated, "I even live with the guy and we never, ever talk."

"Britt's right, Mr. Schue," Santana added, "We want to show him that we're there for him now, and apologize for not being there before, like we should've been." Mr. Schue found himself staring at his students again, in complete and total awe. True, Mr. Schue missed Kurt's presence at McKinley and in New Directions. He'd brought out the best in the group, and even now, being gone, he was still uniting the glee club together over their longing to be there for Kurt.

"That's…that's great, you guys," Mr. Schue smiled. Finn smiled at his mentor, glad that they'd decided to do this, for themselves and Kurt.

* * *

"This is going to sound really random, and I've been trying to figure out what they're up to, but the New Directions is having a party at my house this weekend. We're invited," Kurt finally told Blaine the news as they got their afternoon coffee. Blaine looked curiously over at his boyfriend before responding after they ordered each other's coffee.

"Huh. Why do you think they're up to something?"

"I have no idea…Rachel threw her party to gain experience for her songwriting. W—they don't do anything without a reason. I think it adds to the flair of drama."

"Ah. It sounds like fun to me."

"Seriously? We did have _plans_," Kurt raised his eyebrows significantly, making Blaine laugh and move closer towards Kurt.

"I didn't forget about our plans, Kurt. They keep going around and around in my head. I cannot wait for our first date. I just think it'd be fun to hang out with your friends…sober _and_ as your boyfriend," Kurt broke his eyes away from Blaine, biting his lip and blushing.

"Since you put it so eloquently…"

"Awesome," Blaine squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

* * *

"I really should be mad at you…," Kurt mumbled as he and Blaine pulled into his driveway . The street was already crowded with cars, all from the New Directions.

"Oh? Why is that?" Blaine smirked.

"Because we could be getting our coffee and then watching Disney movies all night long, cuddling, but no, our first Friday as a couple we go and hang out with my old friends," Kurt sighed melodramatically.

"Kurt…," Blaine started cautiously, "Why don't you want to see your friends? You always talk about them at Dalton or at competitions."

"I want to see them. I do. I just don't know why it has to be now."

"Maybe they'll tell you."

"I doubt it. I couldn't even get Rachel to tell me what's been going on. That girl cannot keep a secret to save her life."

"Well, then, just wait and see what happens. Look, Kurt, I think it's fantastic that your friends want to hang out with us. They are good people, Kurt. I can tell."

"It hasn't always been like this."

"I know. It's hard for people – especially friends – to really understand what we have to go through. Maybe they're ready to support you now," Blaine reached over to rub Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled at him, leaning in for a kiss when the driver's window was banged on.

"Dude!" Puck was there, smiling like a fool, "Mercedes just texted me, frantic. Said something about a Berry Fashion Crisis…?"

"Oh Jesus," Kurt said, climbing out of his car, "I'll meet you inside, Blaine." Kurt ran into the house to assess the damage while Blaine got out of the car, only to see the entire male part of New Directions standing around him.

"Um, hi," Blaine said, confused. Maybe this is what everything had been all about.

"Blaine, right?" Puck said stoically, "I'm Puckerman, this is Mike, Sam, Finn and Artie."

"I told you, man, he knows me already," Finn sighed.

"Whatever. We need to talk, Blaine," Puck said, his voice getting a bit deeper. Blaine tried to fight a smile off, realization sinking in. And being surrounded by a bunch of football and music loving guys was not scaring him in the slightest.

"About Kurt, right?"

"Yes," Sam responded.

"It's come to our attention that you two are dating, finally, according to what Mercedes and Rachel tell us. Now, Kurt means a lot to us…," Puck was skating around the heart of the matter, until he took in Blaine's small smile, "This is serious, dude. If you hurt him, well, then we're going to have some problems."

"I know. I could never hurt him."

"You say that no-,"

"I mean it," Blaine said forcefully, taking the guys back in surprise.

"Well, I guess that means we won't have any problems, then."

* * *

"Where is she? If she is wearing that God awful dress from the last party, I'm going to have to burn her entire wardrobe," Kurt demanded, once he saw Mercedes talking amicably to Tina and Brittany.

"Kurt!" Mercedes said, a huge smile on her face, "Actually, everything's fine. Rachel and I went shopping the other day -,"

"Without _me_?"

" - We went to go and buy you something, from all of us," Mercedes glared at her best friend, "Now you made me go and ruin the surprise. Oh well. Now, c'mon, it's such a nice day today! Everything's all set up outside, Kurt!"

"This is _my _house you know," Kurt grumbled. The rest of the girls from glee were already outside, talking. Kurt was impressed and suspicious all at once. Rachel _and _Santana _and _Quinn were all talking…girl talking. It was a surprising turn of events, which made him think even more that something was up.

"Hey, Kurt!" Rachel pulled away from the group, giving Kurt a huge hug. Kurt took in his backyard. There was, of course, a microphone all set up, music playing quiet loudly in the background. Inside, he had noticed Finn's Xbox was on, board games stacked on the picnic table…and his dad was behind the grill with Carole at his side.

"Wow, Rachel," Kurt decided to go along with the events, "I'm impressed. You managed to pull off a semi-age appropriate outfit and you're talking to Quinn and Santana."

"Shut up," Rachel smacked her friend lightly. Mercedes rolled her eyes, laughing.

"So, since we haven't really gotten to talk lately, Kurt, you should tell us about Dalton…and maybe more about Blaine?" Kurt smiled at Rachel's stab at a conversation, something that had been getting better and better over time. He immediately launched into stories from Dalton, and when Tina, Brittany, Santana and Quinn joined their circle, he relived his first kiss. Everything really was just feeling natural, that is, until Burt asked his son to go inside and get him a drink.

Kurt walked inside, realizing he hadn't seen any of the guys – or Blaine – since he'd rushed inside half an hour ago. When he stepped inside, he saw why.

All of the glee guys – and Blaine - were focused on the screen, playing Halo. Kurt studied the scene before him. Blaine seemed so at ease with himself. He wasn't playing, but he was definitely into what was going on the screen.

"Hey, Kurt, where do you keep the plates? Your dad forget to get them…," Rachel came into the room, causing everyone to look their way. Kurt used this opportunity to lock eyes with Blaine, who had smiled instantly. As Finn bustled to go get plates, Kurt and Blaine kept eye contact, and with some reaffirming head nods, they both understood what was going on. Kurt smiled at his stepbrother when he returned, a stack of plates in hand.

"I'll take those, Finn," Kurt paused momentarily, before laughing, "When Blaine plays, be sure to kick his ass. My boyfriend's such a baby about losing."

The guys stared after Kurt, amazed. Blaine just shook his head, laughing happily.

"He's right," Blaine chuckled, reaching out for the last controller.

* * *

The gender divide lasted a lot longer than anyone anticipated. The girls just wanted to talk to Kurt, all by themselves and the guys just enjoyed kicking Blaine's ass at Halo. He really was awful. When dinner was ready, though, everyone convened outside, just as the sky was darkening. It was a surprisingly warm evening for March in Ohio.

The conversation was stilted, almost superficial. There was an edge in the air, filled with things that had been left unsaid between the New Directions and Kurt. Once dinner was over, Burt was telling a care story, capturing everyone's interest. Finn started to clear the table. When he was almost down, Blaine came into the kitchen.

"Hey, sorry I'm late to help."

"You don't have to, man," Finn insisted, "You're a guest."

"I want to," Blaine responded, picking up a plate from the sink and placing it in the dishwasher, "See?" Finn cracked a smile. They duo moved around the house, gathering dishes from the house and cleaning them off. Once everything was picked up, Blaine and Finn were standing side by side, cleaning and drying dishes.

"So, was I just imagining the tension at dinner?"

"What are you talking about?" Finn said, his heart beating wildly.

"Everyone seemed to be talking so politely to Kurt. Even he was on edge, for some reason. I feel like I've been thrown into the middle of something so totally unresolved. The entire beginning, middle and end have been cut out for me. Remember, I haven't been around _that _long."

"It sure feels like you have…," Finn mumbled. It really, really did. Kurt had been on cloud nine ever since he'd met Blaine back in November. It was kinda amazing, after the rough semester he'd been having. Not that Finn had helped much…

"We've all gone through a lot, with and without Kurt," Finn said uncomfortably.

"Do you mind if I ask what?" Finn flinched a bit at Blaine's question, but his mouth was open before he could even say he didn't want to talk about it.

"It's just, that, we've all had to deal with so much, with glee, our own status, dating, classes…then you throw in Kurt…it hasn't been easy," Finn was laying everything there, everything on the line to Blaine, things he'd never even talked about, or really realized till now.

"I know it looks like we all love him and everything, and we do. But being there for him was hard. He's so proud of who he is, he's so strong and confident, even when it got so bad that he could barely walk through the halls without getting shoved. We – I – didn't know how to handle it. It was too much. But now, after working to make peace with the football team...and dealing with what happened at McKinley, now I want to take advantage of reaching out to Kurt and helping him. The rest of the club feels the same."

"Wow. I don't even know what to say…," Blaine said a few minutes of total silence.

"You don't have to say anything, man. You just need to really understand that we – I – wasn't good for Kurt, at all. When Burt had a heart attack, we didn't _listen _to Kurt. He told us not to pray for him, to not sing songs about religion. We just walked all over him with our grief."

"It was how you were able to handle it. Look, Finn, I think you're being too har—."

"No, I'm not. Seeing how happy he is now, how much better his life is now…no, I had some serious growing up to do. Now, I'm ready to be there for him."

"Finn's right," Mercedes entered the kitchen, "I've been listening. You have no idea what all of us have gone through…and yet, somehow you do because _you _were the one to help Kurt the most…to help bring him back. We owe you for that."

"I care about him. It's that simple. And he helped me. I'm not some higher power. I don't want to be seen like that."

"We don't. We just want you to stick around for as long as possible," Mercedes laughed lightly, "You make mistakes, like with Rachel, but you pulled out of that. Most do."

"Okay, good. We should head back in there," Blaine said, still feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Kurt smiled from his place on the floor. Every other inch of space was taken in the living room, everyone settling in for the movie. Blaine looked around the room, taking in each face. He always knew that Kurt had a rocky, but steadfast and true friendship with the New Directions. Now, hearing a bit of the story rocked Blaine's core. Being gay in high school really was challenging. It was something he hadn't thought about until he'd met Kurt. He hadn't had to think about it. Now, knowing part of the past with Kurt and his friends really made Blaine realize how far people can come…and how amazing it felt to be a part of the process.

"Just talking about Regional's."

"Ugh, can we not please?" Rachel moaned, "It's too much for right now."

"Wow, Berry doesn't want to talk music? The world must be ending."

"No, the world ends when Kurt decides to wear flannel again," Mercedes joked, poking her best friend in the ribs.

"Wait, what do you mean by _again_?" Blaine asked. Everyone turned to look incredulously at the older boy. He just shrugged.

"You don't remember that?" Brittany inquired, confused.

"Oh, wow," Rachel said in shock, "I guess we all thought you'd been around for a lot longer than you really have been. But then again -?"

"Kurt didn't tell you about the week he wore flannel and sang Mellencamp?" Mercedes said, her sides nearly splitting with laughter. Blaine quirked an eyebrow at Kurt, who was pressing his face into his knees.

"No, no he did not. Kurt?"

"I have blackmail on all of you," Kurt said huffily.

"We have blackmail on everybody, especially you Kurt," Puck retorted back.

"Oh really, Noah?" Kurt's head snapped up.

"One word: unitard."

"Who the _hell _told you about that?"

"Brittany. She was in your music video!"

"Yeah, well, I got you to perform that dance on the field, too! In the last four seconds of the game, which was the only game we won all year."

"Which is pretty damn proud moment in my life. You have to admit, though, from then to forever, that you played football…and you were good at it!"

"How do I not know all of this?" Blaine asked, a broad smile on his face.

"Kurt gets easily embarrassed. That's the point, here, though. He's probably proud of this one, but when we did Lady Gaga one week, he made all of our costumes."

"Not mine, but only because my dad's insisted that they make it."

"And we saw how horrible that went, Rachel. Stuffed animals? Honestly, to think your dad's call themselves gay."

"Didn't you perform with us, Kurt? At National's last year?"

"I thought you'd never performed for a competition audition…"

"Cheerleading national's are different when you have Sue Sylvester's name behind you."

"_Wait_, cheerleading?"

"Screw the movie, this is priceless. We get to catch Blaine up on all our drama _and _embarrass Kurt all at once," Puck rearranged himself against Lauren to face the Warbler, smiling wickedly.

"Oh God…"

* * *

After over an hour of anecdotes (most of them not about Kurt as the conversation moved on), the group of friends were quiet content, and frankly, laughed out. Once Blaine got Kurt to spill the Mellencamp story, the stories switched over to other performances done by New Directions, especially their talent at performing at the very last minute, like at Sectionals – both years - or their Invitational. Blaine was surprised to learn, that last year, the club almost fell apart multiple times. It'd taken Puck, Mike, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany over a full semester to join – and love –glee. It also surprised him that Rachel _and _Finn had quit glee multiple times…the stories went on and on about the New Directions shaky start.

Once the performance stories were finally exhausted, an easy quiet settled over the group. Not a total silence. The group began to just talk quietly to people near them. Puck and Lauren were debating the outcome of the wrestling matches; Artie, Mike, and Tina were talking about their AP classes; Quinn, Brittany, and Mercedes were trading girl stories; Santana and Sam were cuddling and not really talking; Rachel and Finn has started talking once everyone had someone to talk to…and they were having a really good conversation for a change. Blaine was nestled in Kurt's lap.

"Did the stories really bother you?" Blaine said softly. Kurt flashed a smile at Blaine, playing with his boyfriend's hair. The curls that were normally held so tightly in gel were coming lose, just like Kurt liked it.

"No, I didn't. Really, we've never sat around and just talked and laughed. You heard the craziness about the songs that we've sang, but it's the _drama_ behind the performances that make it memorable. You know how they were saying that Sectional's this year was a last minute performance?" Kurt bent down to whisper in Blaine's ear, "Well, _that's _because last year, Finn and Santana slept together while Rachel dated the male lead from Vocal Adrenline. Finn lied and said he didn't sleep with her, and didn't tell her at all until Santana revealed it the week before Sectional's. Then, Artie and Tina thought Brittany and Mike were having an affair. Oh, and Mr. Schue gave all the traditional competition solos to Santana and Quinn and Sam, instead of Rachel and Finn. To top off all of that, I had _just _transferred to Dalton."

Blaine whistled quietly. He could actually begin to imagine everyone's reactions…which was eerie and oddly comforting at the same time.

"Is it always like that?"

"Yep."

"Do you miss it?" The question popped out of Blaine's mouth before he realized it. Kurt's hands stopped moving through Blaine's hair, his eyes focusing on the wall in front of him. Blaine studied Kurt carefully.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to as-,"

"No, it's – it's fine that you asked. I try not to think about it. I try to remember all of the bad stuff about McKinley, like the bullying and how my friends really didn't understand me…how coming to Dalton meant that I got to meet you…"

"Missing a place, or people, doesn't me you regret leaving."

"I know," Kurt smiled sadly at Blaine, "It's still hard to think about, I guess. It's been a good choice for me, for right now, but I can't help but thinking about McKinley. I – I don't think I can stay at Dalton forever. It's too…perfect." Kurt avoided meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Hey, it's alright, Kurt," Blaine took Kurt's hand, holding it tightly, "You can go back, if that's what's best for you. Don't stay at Dalton because of me. I'm the one who told you that you had a choice: either refuse to be the victim or transfer to Dalton. You still have a choice."

"Thank you, Blaine. You're amazing."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? You are the amazing one, Kurt," Blaine smiled warmly, keeping his eyes on Kurt's, who smiled back just as brightly. The duo continued to talk about their weekend plans until, some time later, after Blaine had fallen asleep, Carole came into the living room.

"Hey, I hate to break this party up, but I think it's time for everyone to start heading out. It's past eleven."

"You're kidding, right?" Kurt said lazily, " 'Cause I have to drive Blaine back home. Well, to his car back at Dalton. We just wanted to spend more time together…I didn't realize it'd get so late."

"How far is Westerville?" Finn asked.

"At least an hour's drive from here."

"Hmm," Carole was studying her stepson. He looked so tired…so incredibly happy as he looked down at the sleeping Blaine. Burt entered the room, looking at Carole, "What do you think?"

"I don't want him driving this late," Burt said gruffly.

"Kurt, Blaine can stay here tonight, in the living room, okay?"

"Hmm. Okay. Thanks, Dad."

"No worries, son. Now, everyone else really should get going," During the exchange, the rest of the group had started getting up and stretching. Most of them had started to doze off. Mercedes and Rachel gave Kurt a side hug, trying to not wake Blaine. Just as Puck was saying bye to Kurt, Blaine startled awake.

"What?" Blaine jumped from Kurt's lap, eliciting a laugh from the younger boy.

"Hiya, sleepy head."

"When did I fall asleep?"

"About half an hour ago. Dad's letting you sleep down here tonight."

"Hey, dude," Puck reached down to hit Blaine's shoulder, "Get some rest. We're all heading out. Don't forget our warning."

"Huh?" Blaine stared at Puck blankly, "Oh, yeah, right. Night. This was fun."

"Much better than a Rachel Berry Train Wreck Extravaganza, if you ask me."

"What did you just call my party?" Rachel demanded as she, Puck and Lauren headed out the door. Mercedes hugged Kurt and Blaine, winking at them as she left. The house was empty, just as suddenly as it filled. Once Finn got Blaine some pajamas, and some blankets, everyone was all settled into bed, with a firm reminder for Kurt to stay upstairs in his room.

Kurt sat next to Blaine once Finn headed off to bed. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I know we're going to the show tomorrow, and then dessert and a walk around the part for our first date, but I can't help but thinking as tonight – being here with your friends and family – as a date. Not a first date. Just a date. An amazing date," Blaine said quietly.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Kurt smiled. Blaine pulled his boyfriend in for a hug, staying there for another few more minutes, just listening to each other breathe, "We should get some sleep. It's a big day tomorrow."

"Oh, I know. Maybe I could borrow some clothes? I have this guy that I really want to impress…," Blaine said cockily. Kurt lightly shoved Blaine while pulling him into a kiss.

**A/N: Wow…um, wow. I feel like I could keep going. And going and going. I totally met for this story to be a whole lot shorter…and Mr. Schue was actually invited to the party in an early idea of the story, but as I wrote, his place there at the party just **_**didn't **_**fit. I love the whole dynamic that could exist between Blaine and the New Directions. It just enthralls me. I cannot wait for season three. The creators spilled that Blaine will be auditioning for New Directions, which excites me so, so, so much more than Prom. And yet I'm writing a mulit-fic on that…mainly because there's so much Blaine/New Directions interaction there too. Thanks for reading! And please review!**


End file.
